


Letters to Voldemort

by Tayla_Woodsman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, No Beta, No Smut, No snake face Voldemort, We Die Like Men, first fic, its doria, mcgonagalls favorite is not hermione, no incest for you, not actually father daughter, this story is not complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla_Woodsman/pseuds/Tayla_Woodsman
Summary: My name is Doria Rizza, I have been able to speak parseltongue since I was born. I didn't know I was a witch until Professor Snape told me at my orphanage. He once told me to never tell other people that I could speak the language of the snakes, as it was seen as "dark". So I have spent all three of my years in the magical world studying the language and who could speak it and I have narrowed it down to one person descended from Salazar Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle(This story I will attempt to upload once a week on, but no promises.)





	1. Chapter 1

(Thats Doria, (Door-ee-ah) Rizza (Riz-uh))

The first Letter-

_Dear_ _Tom_ _Riddle_

_My name is not important, I am not important, but what is important is the fact that I can speak_ _parseltongue_ _. The reason I write this is because only Salazar Slytherin and his descendants could speak it, and his last living descendant is you, which makes you the heir and potential lord._

_As you are the heir of Slytherin, I propose we meet in hopes of being able to find out why I can also speak_ _snake-language_ _. It could be a possibility that we are related,_ _aleit_ _distantly. In the context that we are I wish for guidance of an older family member._ _Though_ _I_ _do_ _not_ _know_ _if_ _you_ _are_ _alive,_ _due_ _to_ _the_ _that the_ _last_ _known_ _thing_ _about_ _you_ _is_ _the_ _'_ _special_ _services_ _to_ _the_ _school'_ _plaque_ _with_ _your_ _name_ _in_ _it_ _in_ _the_ _Hogwarts_ _Trophy_ _Room_ _._

\- Sincerely, No-one.

Doria pulled out her wand and performed a quick-dry spell and folded the letter then slipped it into an envelope. Dropping some candle wax onto where the seal should be and stamping it, making the red wax ooze out from under the metal. She lifted it up and there sat the plain and boring Hogwarts crest. Attaching the sealed envelope to an owls leg and sending it off, she started the long trek back to Gryffindor tower.

Once in the cozy red common room she slouched down onto one of the plush couches by the fire pulling her book out of her bag to start on her potions homework. Other people in her house make fun of her and call her "Snape's favorite," due to the fact that she is actually magnificent at potions and doesn't call her out as much as her fellow scarlet wearing lions that are notoriously horrendous at potions. After getting her homework done she packed up her bag and made her way out of the slowly emptying common room for the night

\---

Waking up early, so that she could get the into the showers before the other third-year Gryffindor girls, was always a pain in her rear. She slowly puller herself from the warmth of her full sized four poster bed and into the shower, washing away what felt like years worth of dirt but what was really not even 24 hours.

After her shower she dressed into her uniform and robes quickly and made sure to have everything she needed before heading down for breakfast. I sat down on the farthest edge from the other students and close to the Head Table. I heard my name being called over by the Slytherin table so I looked over and my friends Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass were beckoning me over. As I walked over to the Slytherin table a fellow Gryffindor attempted to trip me. I, however, noticed the foot and jumped over it. I soon took a seat in front of my friends at their table, which caused no trouble as the rest of Slytherin house had no problem with me.

Tracey gave me a look and Daphne spoke.

"Another Gryffindork tried to trip you again didn't they? Why are you in that house again?" She asked, sneering.

I sighed and gave her a look, this was a recurring conversation. I gave her the same schtick I always gave her.

"It is more sly and cunning to not show yourself and hide in the lion den than to have your ambitions bared in the snake pit," this line is well rehearsed. "Anyway, we need to get to Transfiguration," I stood up and walked off without giving them a chance to catch up.

\----

"Ms. Rizza, stay after class," I was snapped out of my daydream by the sound of McGonagall's stern voice and looked up to meet her expectant gaze. I gulped and her eyes narrowed at me. In the background I could hear the sniggers of smugness coming from some of the more obnoxiously flamboyant third-year Gryffindor boys.

"Yes, ma'am".

\---

After the lesson, I stayed sitting in my seat as I watched my fellow peers pass by me towards the door. When the last person had left the room is when I finally stood up. With my eyes firmly planted on my shoes, I walked slowly to Professor McGonagalls desk. She made a noise of displeasure and my head snapped up to meet her gaze.

"Ms. Ri- Doria," she corrected herself. "You are normally very attentive in class but you seem very out of it. What's on your mind that is taking your thoughts from class?" she asked.

"Professor, as you probably know by now, I am an orphan," I waited for her answer to continue. She nodded slowly in confusion.

"I found out I might be related to a man, and I sent him a letter last night and have yet received a reply," I responded. She gave me a look of understanding and compassion.

"Doria, I understand, and will let this time slide, but do not let this hope for family get in the way of your studies. Now, I will write you a note to your next class so you are not counted tardy," she said dipping her quill in the same emerald green ink that all Hogwarts Letters are written in.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said taking the note from her and turned without another word. I was almost to the door when her voice called my attention back to her.

"Doria," I stopped in my tracks but did not turn. "I hope he replies to you, Merlin knows you deserve it," and with that I left.

\---

The next day at breakfast I sat alone, like usual. I sat anxiously waiting for the first owl screech of the morning mail. It wasn't long until I heard the dreaded sound. I watched as the stupendous swarm of owls individually swooped to different students. There were no owls that came to me.

\---

After a few days of waiting tirelessly for the reply of the only person I might have a relation with, I came up with the conclusion that he did not think my letter worth replying. If that was the case, then I would give him a reason to reply. I thought as a devilish grin appeared on my face, scaring off the few first years in the common room.

Yes, I thought. A reply indeed.

A/N: So! What do you think should I continue with this? I certainly think it's worth completing. I will try to get a chapter up at least once a week, but I will make no promises. This is set during Order of The Phoenix. Dumbitch and the Golden Trio will make an appearance in the next chapter! Please let me know what you think, I would not be opposed to ideas. That's all.


	2. Chapter Two - The Second Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without a reply, Doria writes a second letter and makes a new friend.

Dear Tom Riddle

I hope you are alive, and just assumed my letter unimportant. Though I will attempt to make you believe otherwise. I am a third year female Gryffindor. I have no friends and no family, and I live in Wools Orphanage. 

-Sincerely, No-one

\---

Doria signed as she put down her raven feathered quill. She had not meant for the letter to sound so desperate in her attempts to coax him into a reply. It had been her 27th attempt, she thought tiredly as she looked around her room. In its current state looking entirely like a graveyard for paper.

The sound of her form room door opening brought her from her thoughts. She looked up to see her fellow Gryffindor third years. Lindsay Belleview and Aurora Den. They were the only third year female Gryffindors that year and had been the only three females sorted into the lions house that year.

"What have you done to our room this time, Frizza?" Inquired Lindsay.

Frizza, being a what she believes, a clever insult given to Doria in the middle of first year, back when her hair was atrociously frizzy. It was worse than that of Hermione Grangers. Which was saying something. Doria absentmindedly reached up and stroked her, now less frizzy and more straight, hair. Doria sighed and kneeled down onto the floor to pick up her paper mess. The two newcomers watched with looks of glee among their faces. She was nearly done when Aurora spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"Aww, look Lindsay. Frizza's finally finding her place in the world."

Doria ignored the two and continued picking up the discarded failed attempts at letters. With all 26 in hand, she walked over to her desk and grabbed the final draft and put it in an envelope. With everything she needed she headed downstairs into the common room. When on the bottom step she took a second to look around and see who is there. She saw a group of seventh years huddled in the corner scribbling away as fast as they can with looks of dread on their faces. NEWTs, Doria decided and moved on. She saw a mixed group of fifth and sixth years trading chocolate frog cards. But no second or third years, probably at breakfast. She then shifted her gaze to the fireplace, where she was headed and saw the so-called 'Golden Trio'. They were bickering back and forth with hushed voices so she couldn't make out what was said. 

With a deep breath of fake courage, she slowly made her way towards them. Harry, being the only if the three no hunched over, noticed her and notified the other two. With all three pairs of eyes on her she looked at her shoes and continued walking. She stopped in front of the fire place but could feel their eyes looking fixedly on her back. 

Trying to get out of there as fast as she could, threw the 26 pieces of wadded up paper into the fire. Walking away quickly, she didn't expect to have her arm grabbed onto so she fell onto her back. Dejectedly, her eyes followed the arm attached to the hand up until she met with green eyes. 

"Hey...you're Doria Rizza, aren't you?" Asked Harry Potter.

Doria nodded in confusion. The three fifth years had never talked to her before. She had never even made eye contact with them before.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron, and that's Hermione," he said pointing to the two different people.

" I know" Doria replied simply. "Everyone knows about the golden trio".

Hermiones eyebrows furrowed in confusion and the red head just looked dazed. Harry stood and offered the hand that had pulled her down to help her back up. She took it hesitantly and he hauled her up, his toned tan arm flexing slightly under his skin tight red t-shirt. She barely weighed one hundred pounds soaking wet due to a lack of nutrition and went flying into his wall-like chest. Hitting her forehead on his pecks, she pulled back and massaged it. He brought up his hand and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

" Sorry about that.. And err, pulling you down in the first place," his baritone voice made her flush slightly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermiones confused expression go to o e of understanding and even slight shock. Ron still had no idea what was happening here. 

"Harry, mate. What'dya pull this first year over for?" Asked Ron. 

Hermione whipped her head towards him and smacked him on the shoulder. Rons head shot up and was about to ask what that was for when Hermione leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He turned towards her in shock and jabbed his thumb towards Doria.

"Her!?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

Doria turned her attention back to the 6'2 male in front of her. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"How long have you been at Hogwarts for, I've never seen you before." He asked.

"Three years," Doria replied, shooting the other male of the group a glare for calling her a first year, " I'm only a third year, and don't feel to bad about it, not many have," she turned her head back to Harry and gave him a small grin. He nodded his head in enlightenment.

"Shy?" He asked.

"Something like that," she pondered. "But if you hadn't seen me before now, how'd you know my name?" She questioned. Harry had a slight blush and looked away.

"We heard your roommates talking about you on their way passed us," he murmured. 

"Did you need something? Because I was on my way to the Owlery." She held up the envelope for him to see.

"O-oh, no.. I'll walk you there!" He exclaimed.

"O-kay?" She agreed in confusion. Wondering why one of the most famous people in the wizarding world would want to walk her to the Owlery.

She made her way to the portrait hole and he jogged after her.

\---

The walk to the Owlery was awkward and silent. When one of them would try to speak, the words just wouldn't come out. Once they reached the top of the tower she was very winded and bent over to catch her breath with her hands on her knee. Harry, on the other hand, was the epitome of fitness. 

"Here, I'll send that while you catch your breath," he said and she stuck out her hand with the envelope clenched in it. He took the envelope and read the elegant handwritten 'Tom' scrawled across the front. 

After sending off the letter and catching her breath, Doria and Harry started the descent to the bottom of the tower.

\---

At the bottom of the tower, Doria started to walk away from the taller fifth year when he called her back. 

"Doria!" He shouted running to catch up with her. She turned around and raised her eyebrow at him. He stopped in front of her.

"Do you maybe want to get breakfast with Hermione, Ron, and I?" He asked.

She blinked and stared at him blankly. After two minutes of this he waved his hand in front of her eyes 

"Hello?" 

She snapped out of her slump,and raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Would I be welcome?" She asked, remembering how his friends had reacted to her when he grabbed her in the common room.

"No, no they wouldn't mind if I brought you, they just don't know you, but neither do I, so." He assured her.

Doria shifted he head back and forth as if weighing the pros and con's. If she did, she would be noticed and bullied more than she already was. If she didn't, he would probably sit with her wherever she sat, most of the time at the Slytherin table.

"If you don't mind, I guess I can," she agreed.

\---

When they got to the great hall, the rest of the trio were waiting outside for him. Hermione perked up when she saw them and nudged Ron. 

"Hey, do you guys mind if Doria sits with us?" He asked. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and agreed.

"Yeah, that's okay," Hermione said with a smile that slightly gave Doria comfort. "The more the merrier".

The now quartet started to make their way into the hall while making small talk. The other students in the hall noticed the extra member of the Golden Trio and started to whisper and point, but the only one who noticed was Doria. She looked down to her shoes as they walked and Hermione noticed. 

"Hey, Doria, are you alright?" She asked, concern laced in her voice. The two males of the group stopped also when they heard this. Doria looked up to them and replied. 

"Yeah, its just, everyone's staring." 

Harry took notice that this bothered her. "Well, don't worry about it, if they say anything, we got your back," he reassured her. She smiled at him and they made it to a spot at the Gryffindor table that would hold all four of them. They had started piling food onto their plates when they heard a familiar voice call out.

"Well, Doria. Is the Slytherin table not good enough for you anymore?" Draco Malfoy demanded,making his way to them. Doria spun around to meet his gaze and explain herself to her friend.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Demanded Harry. "She's a Gryffindor." Draco's gaze turned into an icy glare as he spoke to Harry.

"Has she been a Gryffindor the past three years when the rest of your idiotic house turned their back and even bullied her into the point she asked the Slytherin table if she could sit with them? No, Potter, she isn't. She shouldn't even be in this house, Slytherin has taken her in as one of its own, and we don't stand for incorrect treatment of one of our own. Let's go Dora," he said with the nickname he gave her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from her seat, only for her other hand to be grabbed by Harry.

"Back off, Malfoy," Harry snarled. "We didn't know she was bullied, nor did we know she existed, but had we known she wouldn't have been treated as such, I assure you." Harry pulled as hard as he could on her arm only to have Draco pull just as hard on her other. "And what do you mean she's been sitting at the snake table?" He demanded. Draco grunted in reply.

"She's been sitting with us since yule in her first year when no one at your table would let her, she even asked you!" Draco yelled. Doria was pretty sure that then entire hall was now watching the exchange and was wondering why no one had done anything about her arms being ripped from their sockets until she heard the familiar dry drawl of Professor Snape and the stern snap of Professor McGonagall. 

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, turning to both boys. Professor Snape nodded in agreement. "Yes, Potter. What is the meaning of this?" He completely ignored Draco's part in this. Draco answered for Harry.

"I was trying to retrieve the honorary member of Slytherin house from the wrong table and Potter wouldn't let her go!" Draco exclaimed 

"She's a Gryffindor!" Harry replied angrily.

"That she is," agreed McGonagall. "But that is no reason to start such a ruckus in the great hall," she replied sternly. Both boys let go of Doria and she yelped at the lack of yanking and fell backwards, hitting her head on the bench of the table. The two boys yelped in surprise and went to pick her up.

She glared at them both and swatted their hands away and used the offending object to pick herself back up. She slowly rubbed the  
pain away from the back of her head.

"Ms. Rizza, are you alright?" Snape asked somewhat softly. The other three Gryffindor students snapped their heads to him in shock. They had never heard him speak softly to anyone in Gryffindor, ever. Their head of house was no different.

"Yeah, I'm alright Proffesor Snape, just sore. Thanks for the concern though," she replied, thinking nothing of it, that's how he normally spoke to her.

"Why weren't you sitting at the Slytherin table, as usual?" He asked her. She took a second to word her answer and looked to him, replying.

"They asked me to sit with them," she said simply. He looked shocked for a moment. "Well, I guess that can happen. But why hasn't it happened before today?" He questioned.

"We hadn't met before today," Harry said simply, butting in. Snape turned his head to Harry, his gaze no longer soft. 

"Why, Potter. She's a member of your house. She stays in the Gryffindor common room as much as the next Gryffindor. Why had you never MRT before?" He drawls, glaring at Harry. Harry pursed his lips.

"Because she's younger than us and has no classes with us." Answers Harry.

"But that's where you're wrong, Potter" Snape sneers. "She's in all advanced class. What classes do you take, Doria? Fifth year?" He turns to her, she nods. She's in all of your classes Mr. Potter, and you've never seen her before today, how ignorant," he tells Harry before turning to Doria. "You're still welcome at the Slytherin table and common room anytime" he says before stalking away, cloak billowing behind him.  
"I suggest you five get to class, the bell will ring any second" McGonagall says before turning back to the head table and nodding at the Headmaster. 

And without another word, Doria heads to Ancient Runes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how breathe.


End file.
